


That Others May Be Kinkier

by 69floorsofmadness



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/69floorsofmadness/pseuds/69floorsofmadness
Summary: Sequel to That Others May Tinker on Spacebattles that may or may not end up being canon.  Taylor and Dennis are dating and about to graduate high school.  Dean throws a party because his parents are out of town.





	1. Chapter 1

“Here’s to graduating!”

We threw back the shots and I resisted the urge to vomit.  I quickly bit into the lime as I had been instructed and my stomach immediately calmed down.

_Holy crap, that really worked._

I wiggled the freshly bitten fruit out in front of me.  “Dennis, I’m glad you told me about this because otherwise your shirt would be a lot less clean.”

Dennis grinned.  “One doesn’t become best friends with Dean and not learn a few things.”

“Dean drinks a lot?”

“Not normally, but he throws great parties and, well…” Dennis gestured around him.  Dean’s parents were out of town so Dean had decided to throw a pre-graduation High School Graduation party.  He was only a week early so it wasn’t purely an excuse for a bunch of teenagers to drink...just mostly.

“There are a lot of people here, I hardly know any of them.”

“If you had let Dean tell everyone this was your eighteenth birthday party you’d have become everyone’s best friend by the end of the night!”

“I told you, I don’t want that kind of attention.”

“I know, you did.” Dennis grinned.  “I suppose it’s a good thing. If everyone who showed up knew it was a birthday party they’d at least want to come say hello.  This way I get you all to myself.”

“Hey mister, you save that for later.  It’s still early.”

Dennis just grinned wider and wiggled his eyebrows at me.  I smacked him on the shoulder.

“I’m gonna go find Victoria, get me something I can sip on.”  Dennis started to open his mouth but I interrupted him. “I said _sip_ , not _suck_!  Get your mind out of the gutter.”

As soon as Dennis walked off I let out the breath I hadn’t realized I’d been holding.  

I knew I was acting confident around Dennis but it was primarily a front.  Inside, I was nervous as all hell. I was at a party, with lots of booze, with no parents, with my boyfriend, with my Dad not expecting me home tonight because I was supposed to be having a sleepover at Victoria’s, and Dean apparently left a room reserved for Dennis and I, should we decide to use it.  I knew where this night was headed, and I was fine with it. I was looking forward to it...mostly. Dennis and I had never gone past second base, this was a big step and I was nervous.

_Or is it third base?  What’s hand stuff considered, shortstop?  Cus it’s not that second has much to work with_ , I thought unhappily as I glanced down at my chest.   _Even more so when compared to-_

“Taylor!” Victoria shouted, literally jumping over the heads of several people to get to me.  Fortunately for her dignity, she was wearing jeans instead of a skirt. She wrapped an arm around my shoulders.  “What’s the birthday girl doing without a drink in her hand? We need to fix that. DEAN! DRINK!”

“Ow, my ears.”

Dean approached me with a sympathetic smile on his face.  “Sorry, she was pregaming pretty hard. Want anything in particular?”

“I already asked Dennis to get me something-”

“And when he gets here, you’ll have two drinks!  Twice the fun! Dean, get her the...the uh...the thingy you made me.”

“Jagerbomb?”

“That!  Yeah, you’ll love it Taylor.  It tastes like licorice but you’ll get really pumped up!”

“That would be because it’s made with Red Bull,” Dean helpfully supplied.

“No wonder I feel like I could run ten miles and take on the world.”  Victoria then hopped in place and mimed boxing at someone. Given that she was wearing a low cut shirt, this attracted the eyes of multiple guys in the room as well as a few of the girls.  “Take on Dennis if he doesn’t get back here soon with my girl’s drink.”

“Someone say my name?” Dennis asked as he appeared next to me.  “Brought you some sangria, figured it’s a good starter for a lightweight.”

I took a sip.  “Ooooh, this is actually really good.  What is it?”

“Several things,” Dennis explained.  "But it’s basically just alcoholic fruit punch.”

“And it’s for pussies!” Victoria declared.  “You should drink something that’ll put hair on your chest.”

I glanced at Dennis who had an equal what-do-I-say-to-that expression on his face.

“Vicky, maybe Taylor doesn’t want hair on her chest,” Dean said, clearly fighting off a smirk.

“Nonsense!  If a guy really cares about you, he won’t care about hair!  You’d love me even if I had a hairy chest, right Dean?”

Before Dean could respond, Victoria grabbed Dean by the back of his head and shoved his face into her cleavage.

“I think that’s our queue to go,” Dennis whispered to me.

We made our through the house and sat side by side on a lawn chaise on the back patio.  The only other people outside were a couple making out on the grass near the treeline, whom Dennis and I studiously ignored.

“Victoria is...something else when she’s drunk,” I commented.

“She becomes a lot more Victoria-ish when she’s been drinking, yes.  More loud, more exuberant, more emotional. But you know she just wants everyone to have fun.”

“Oh yeah, I know she’s not being malicious.  Was just a surprise is all.” I leaned back in the chair so that I was properly laying on it and stroked a hand against Dennis’s arm. “It was a pretty blatant display of affection too.”

“Yeah, subtle is not a word in Victoria’s vocabulary,” Dennis said as he shifted around and lay down next to me.  Our faces were inches away from each other. “Which is a shame, means she’s missing out on a lot of fun parts of being in a relationship.  Like teasing.”

“You don’t think a face full of boobs is teasing?”

“Not the kind of teasing I’m talking about.  I meant the sort of thing that requires a light touch.  For example...”

Dennis brought a hand to my face and stroked his thumb across my cheek.  His hand trailed down my neck and shoulder and gave me goosebumps as he lightly dragged his fingertips across my arm.  As Dennis moved past my hand he rested his own against my hip.

Dennis smirked at me as he said, “Now the question becomes: ‘where will he go? Will he grab my butt or does he have something else in mind?’”

“Dennis,” I growled.  “Just because I enjoy subtle doesn’t mean I enjoy teasing if you don-”  

I gasped as Dennis’s hand made its way between my legs and started rubbing me through my pants.  I could only groan as Dennis kissed my ear.

“Not - complaining - now - are - you?” Dennis asked, punctuating each word with a kiss as he worked his way along the side of my face.

“Don’t ruin the moment,” I chastised before grabbing his head and pulling his mouth to mine.  As we kissed, Dennis continued his administrations with his hand and I felt myself heating up.

In a well practiced maneuver, I reached down and popped the button on my jeans to give Dennis easier access before returning my hand up to hold his face.

I momentarily stopped kissing Dennis when his hand snaked its way past my panties and he slipped a finger in me.  While his digit probed inside, Dennis used his thumb to play with my clit.

“Oh, Dennis,” I moaned and then smashed my lips against his.

One of the benefits of dating Dennis for so long was that he was well practiced in getting me off and could do it pretty quickly.  This was no exception as I was already getting quite wet. I lifted one leg up to try and give him easier access as he inserted another finger in.  However, as soon as he curled the two fingers and stroked my g spot, my muscles spasmed and my legs clamped together.

“Almost,” I whimpered.  “I’m almost there.”

“Cum for me, Taylor.”

Dennis continued to move his fingers in me while also flicking his thumb back and forth against my clit.

“I...I…”

I couldn’t form words.  I wasn’t even able to kiss Dennis, doing so would have required more thought than I was currently capable of.  All I could focus on was how close I was getting. I could feel the orgasm building in me.

Just as I was starting to reach the peak, I heard a sound.  It wasn’t particularly loud or out of the ordinary, but it cut through the haze of emotions I was feeling.  It was the sound of the heavy sliding glass door getting pulled open.

Dennis froze, his hand locked in place, as he looked at me wide eyed.  I couldn’t keep the war of emotions off my face.

_I was_ **_so close!_ **

I wanted Dennis finish me, I wanted him to quickly get his hand out of my pants, I wanted to kiss him, I wanted to slap him, I wanted to yell at whoever had interrupted us, I wanted so many things.

The choice was made for me when I heard the door being pushed shut and footsteps started making their way towards us.

I barely had time to contemplate the feeling of emptiness as Dennis removed his hands from my pants and the two of us pulled apart (or as much as we could, considering we were still laying next to each other on a piece of furniture) and he pushed himself up to see over the back of the chaise.

“Oh, hey Amy.  Didn’t know if you were gonna show up to this or not.”

“It’s our graduation party at my sister’s boyfriend’s house,” I heard Amy say.  “I kinda had to come. I’m assuming Taylor’s back there with you?”

“Ah, yes.” I rolled off the chaise and into a standing position on shaky legs.  “I’m here.”

I tried to discreetly rebutton my pants and wipe my mouth but Amy rolled her eyes at my antics.  “You two have been dating since sophomore year. I’m not gonna be all weirded out at the idea of you guys fooling around.”

“Er, well...yeah.  That makes sense.” _Great recovery Taylor, chew on your foot some more_.  “Anyway, how are things?  Enjoying the party?”

Amy gave me a dead-eye stare.

“Okay, kinda a stupid question,” I admitted.  

Amy and I were not friends, not exactly, but we had a weird sort of respect between us.  We were both used to being the plain jane behind the more attractive, popular female friend/sister.  We both had the desire to socialize but the fear of screwing it up and wanting to go home. Granted, I had gotten a lot better at it over the past two years but that didn’t mean I forgot how hard it had been to get to this point.

Amy and I made for very good study buddies, it was the correct amount of interaction we had both been able to pull off successfully.

“Yes, it was,” Amy agreed.  “People were loud, music had such much bass I was getting a headache, and Vicky kept trying to get me to try disgusting tasting drinks so I came out here.  Thought it was a good place for some privacy.”

“The backyard is certainly private, yep.  Not a lot of people have come out here,” Dennis responded dryly.

Amy rolled her eyes again.  “I’ve seen people in lot of different states of partially dressed at the hospital, I once walked in on Dean and Vicky going at it in her bedroom, you don’t need to worry about me peaking on you guys if you want to go back to what you’re doing.”

Dennis grimaced.  “Amy, Taylor and I aren’t going to do...stuff...while you’re sitting twenty feet away staring at the stars or whatever.  Putting aside the fact at how weird of an idea that is, it would also just be rude.”

“You don’t have to do it here,” Amy said with a dismissive wave of her hand.  “After all, doesn’t Dean have that room upstairs marked off for you?”

I felt my face heat up to the point where I’m pretty sure even my ears turned red.  I turned to look at my boyfriend. “Does everyone know about that?”

But Amy answered before Dennis could.  “Eh, sorta maybe? People know you’re dating Dennis and they know Dennis and Dean are friends.  Not hard to assume something will happen. Only reason I _know_ is because Victoria told me you’re supposed to be spending the night at our house so I need to not say the wrong thing if I run into your Dad.”

“Oh, right.  Thanks for that.”

“Anyway, so I don’t offend your _delicate sensibilities_ ,” Amy said, voice dripping in sarcasm.  “I’ll head back inside. You two can continue what you were doing once I’m gone.”

With that, Amy walked back into the house leaving Dennis and I alone on the patio (though there was that couple back by the trees that we were still ignoring).

Dennis rubbed the back of his neck.  “So...um, yeah?”

I sighed unhappily.  “Amy certainly killed the mood and if she can walk out here and interrupt us, so can other people.  Let’s go back to the party, I guess. Not like we don’t have the room when we want privacy.”

“Fine with me.”

As I turned toward the door I felt a smack on my butt.

“Couldn’t resist,” Dennis said in explanation when I mock glared at him.  “It’s not often I see you wearing tight jeans.”

“Don’t go starting something you aren’t able to finish.  Bad enough it happened once, you do again and I’ll kill you.  If I tell her what happened, Vicky will even help me hide your body.”

Dennis smirked.  “Yeah, but that would require you talking to someone else about sex stuff and I know how embarrassed you get about that, so I think I’m safe.”

“Oh, shut up.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Ha! Ace means I get to start the Waterfall!”

_ Fucking Bill _ , Dennis groaned.  

Bill epitomized every negative stereotype about guys that worked out.  He loved talking about how much he could bench, loved showed off his muscles, and loved being perceived as ‘manly’ so that meant he had to show off how much he could drink.

_ Just glad my drink is almost empty.  Taylor isn’t so lucky. _

His girlfriend had just gotten a refill, so she had a nearly full cup of beer that she’d have to finish off.

_ Then again, maybe Bill will want to show how quickly he can chug it all down. _

Bill brought his cup to his face and began drinking.  Dennis followed suit, which meant Taylor, Nicole, John, and the two other people whose names Dennis didn’t know drank as well.

The seven of them were seated in a loose circle on the floor of the basement playing the classic (probably) drinking game of Waterfall.  It was a good way to get pleasantly drunk. Plus, John had an absolutely perverted sense of humor and it was funny seeing Taylor blush.

Dennis finished his drink without much problem.  As he put the cup down he saw that Bill had opted to slowly finish his beer, probably to torment everyone else.   _ Fucking Bill man _ .  However, upon noticing that Dennis had stopped drinking, Taylor immediately put her cup down and gasped for breath.

“I am seriously regretting choosing beer.  Should have gone with something that tasted better,” Taylor complained.

Bill paused in his drinking.  “Oiy! I didn’t stop, why aren’t you drinking?”

“Cus Dennis stopped.”

“My cup is empty.”

“Well then go refill it!  And you need to keep going until I stop!”

Dennis glanced at his girlfriend.  Taylor did not have a happy expression on her face.  “Eh, I think we’re done playing for now,” he said.

“Pussies,” Bill mumbled as he went back to his beer.

_ Fucking Bill. _

Taylor and Dennis stood up, with Taylor grabbing her drink, and the two wandered around the basement.

“What was his problem? Taylor muttered once they were out of earshot.

Dennis shrugged.  “It’s Bill. No one really likes him.  Don’t let it get to you.”

They passed by a group of people lounging around a television, playing some fighting video game.  He and Taylor took a moment to watch the screen. Someone that looked almost like Armsmaster brought his poleaxe down on the head of someone that looked almost like Legend.

_ Guess they couldn’t afford the licensing fees. _

Taylor took a sip of her drink.  “I’ve been having a lot of fun tonight.  Don’t know why someone would want to be a prick at a party.”

“Hey hey, calm down.”  Dennis reached his arm around Taylor to pull her into a half hug.  He kissed her cheek and said, “Tell you what, it’s getting late and we’ve had a chance to hang out with all the people we wanted to.  Want me to go somewhere private and I’ll give you a foot rub?”

Taylor gave Dennis a sideways glance and smirked.  “Somewhere private, huh? Will I actually get a foot rub or will you try and move on to other stuff as soon as you close the door?”

“ _ Yes _ Taylor, you’ll get a foot rub,” Dennis said.  He leaned in close and whispered in her ear, “But afterwards, once you’re nice and relaxed, if you want to do certain activities...well, I’m not going to say no.”

Taylor rolled her eyes.  “Don’t think I didn’t notice how that puts the onus on me.  Make it seem like it’s all my decision. You’re just an innocent bystander in all of this, unable to say no while I have my wicked way with you.”

Dennis plastered a shit-eating grin on his face.  “Yep! Glad you understand.”

“Alright, which room we heading to?”

“I’ll lead the way, Dean gave me a key.”

Dennis took Taylor’s hand in his and began walking towards the stairs.

“A key?  But we’re already in the house...”

Dennis snorted.  “If all he did was stick a sign on the door,  _ maybe  _ no one would go in.  But, come on, it’s a party, people are drinking.  So he locks the doors of rooms he doesn’t want anyone going in.”

“Ah, yeah.  That makes sense.”

As they began walking up to the ground floor Dennis said, “You’d know that if you had come to one of these parties prior to now.”

“Dennis,” Taylor said, her voice serious.  He paused on the steps and turned to look at her.  “I don’t like crowds, I don’t like parties. Yes, I came to this and am having fun so don’t ruin it with an I-told-you-so.  But the fact is this will not be a common occurrence.”

“I know,” Dennis admitted.  “Just wanted to tease you a bit.  Sorry if it came out wrong.”

Taylor looked down at the cup in her other hand and frowned.  “That’s...yeah. I should have known that. We’ve been together for two years now.  I know you don’t mean anything with your teasing.”

“True, but I normally know what I should and shouldn’t tease you about.  Blame both our behavior on the booze?”

Taylor smiled.  “Sounds like a plan.”

“Great.  Now let’s stop hogging the stairs, someone might want to use them.”

It was odd that such a big house had such narrow stairs but that was apparently common in older buildings.  Despite the fact that the Stansfields could have moved to a more nicer house, they continued living here because of ‘the history’ or something along those lines.  Dennis had never grilled Dean about it too much. But when you had as much money as Dean’s parents did, you could get away with quirks like that and no one would call you on it.  Actually, that reminded him…

“Just an FYI, Taylor,” Dennis said as they worked their way through drunk dancers in the living room.  “The bedroom has an attached bathroom. But the bathroom also attaches to Dean’s bedroom. So, you know, don’t get turned around in there or you might walk in on something.”

Taylor nodded in understanding with a strange expression on her face.  Was probably trying, and failing, to not picture Dean and Victoria naked.

The pair wound themselves past the remaining revelers until they were upstairs, in front of the locked door to their reserved bedroom.

“Well...here we are.  I - uh, got the key in my pocket and everything.”

Dennis glanced nervously at his girlfriend.  It wasn’t that he didn’t want to do this, because he really really did, but he didn’t want to accidentally pressure her to do anything that she’d end up regretting in the morning.  He cared about Taylor, quite a lot, maybe even loved her. It would be stupid ruin that just because he was horny.

“If this is an attempt to make me reach into your pocket and start grabbing around, tough noogies.  That won’t happen until we’re  _ inside _ the room.”

Dennis coughed.   _ Right, she’s not a nun.  Taylor likes doing stuff too.  Not like you should be forgetting that, only been dating her for two years after all. _

Dennis fumbled with the key and eventually got the door unlocked, allowing to the two to walk in.  Even as rich as Dean’s family was, it was still very much a  _ guest  _ bedroom.  Double bed with a nightstand on each side to their left.  Dresser next to the door to the bathroom to their right.

Taylor closed the door behind them and then relocked it with an audible click.

“So,” Dennis said, his mouth suddenly very dry.  “Um, foot massage?”

“Yes, you - uh, did say that you’d give me one.  So...” Taylor trailed off and took a sip of her beer.

Dennis couldn’t help but laugh at the situation.  He took the cup from her and set it on one of the the nightstands.  Taking both of Taylor’s hands in his he brought them to his face and kissed her fingers.  “Taylor, you’re nervous.” When she shook her head he continued speaking, “Taylor,  _ I’m nervous _ .  We both are and that’s okay.  Tonight can be a big thing or it can be just like any other date night.  You enjoy dating me, right?”

Dennis paused, waiting for her to nod in agreement before he continued, “And I enjoy dating you.  I promise you, however far you end up wanting to go tonight,  _ that’s absolutely fine _ .  There’s no pressure, there’s nothing we have to do.  I could give you that massage and then we could both fall asleep and that wouldn’t bother me.”

Dennis had barely finished speaking before Taylor shook her hands out of his so that she could grab his neck and pull him into a long kiss.  When she finally stopped she barely pulled back at all, their foreheads were touching and Dennis could feel her breath on his cheek.

“Forget my feet,” Taylor said in a throaty voice.  “There’s other parts of me that need your attention.”

Taylor kissed Dennis again and, without releasing her grip on him, slowly guided the two of them so that they were sitting down on the edge of the bed.

_ Kinda nice that she’s taking charge,  _ Dennis thought as Taylor shoved her tongue into his mouth.   _ I like Aggressive Taylor _ , _ it’s hot.   _

Dennis leaned back onto the bed, pulling Taylor atop of him.  She swung one of her legs over his lap so she was straddling him.

“I think,” Dennis said when Taylor finally paused for breath.  “We’re wearing a bit much, don’t you?”

She smiled at him.  Her long hair draped down, framing her face, forming a curtain around their heads.

“Or our shoes at least.  Don’t wanna track dirt on the bed.”

Dennis looked up at Taylor expectantly.

She giggled and leaned down and kissed the tip of his nose.  “I suppose you’re right. Don’t want to dirty up the sheets.”

Taylor pushed herself up and move to the side, allowing Dennis to sit up.  He tried not to rush as he unlaced his shoes. He didn’t want to appear overly eager or frantic.

When Dennis finished pulling his socks off he glanced at Taylor.  She had her back to him and had just pulled off her shirt and tossed it to the floor.  It was odd, despite having played with her breasts before, this would be the first time he’d actually see Taylor completely topless.  Normally, when they fooled around they’d just shove her shirt up to her armpits. More than that wasn’t needed. Because of her small breast size it was easier to quickly put her breasts back into the cups of her bra, something that, while convenient, Dennis knew Taylor wasn’t always happy about.

Dennis wasn’t going to lie to himself and claim he wouldn’t have preferred it if Taylor’s were bigger.  Hell, he was pretty sure if being a Ward didn’t require him to stay in shape that he might have ended up with a pair of moobs bigger than hers.  But Taylor did have really sensitive nipples and she loved it when he played with them, even if it had taken a lot of reassurances that he found her attractive after he had first seen them.  Sometimes she still needed that affirmation.

Dennis reached forward and wrapped his arms around Taylor, kissing her neck as he lightly dragged his fingertips up and down her midsection.

“Dennnnissss,” Taylor whined softly.  “Stop...that tickles…”

While gently nibbling on her earlobe, Dennis placed one hand on her shoulder and brought the other back to unhook her bra.

_ HA! Got it on the first try with no fumbling! _

Dennis slide the strap off Taylor’s shoulder but before he could take the other one Taylor reached up and pulled the bra off.

“Why am I the only one half-naked?” Taylor asked when she turned around and saw Dennis.

“You distracted me with your sexiness.”

Taylor punched Dennis in the shoulder but there wasn’t any force behind the hit.  Her cheeks reddened.

Dennis reached down and grabbed his shirt by the hemline and in one motion pulled it above his head.

_ Hell yeah.  It’s like I’m in a porno or something, being all suave at taking off clothes. _

“Now then, I believe I left something unfinished.  What say I continue that for you?” Dennis asked as he ran a hand along the inside of her thigh.

Taylor’s red cheeks went full scarlet as she spoke, “Um, Dennis. Ca-can you do something else instead?”

Dennis pulled his arm back. “Have something specific in mind?”

Taylor squirmed in place on the bed.  “You’re really good with your mouth when you suck on my...you know... breasts .  Could...could you do that but, like...you know?”  Taylor nervously used a finger to point at her crotch.

“I’m-” Dennis coughed and cleared his throat before trying to speak again.  “I’m totally willing to, Taylor. But...well, it’s not like I’ve ever done it before so you might end up needing to give me a bit of direction.”

Taylor smiled.  “You don’t need any direction when it’s just your hand.  Not even the first time, you were pretty observant to my reactions.”

“Yeah?” Dennis said, somewhat unsure of himself.  He stopped and thought about what she was saying and then repeated himself more firmly.  “Yeah. You’re right. No reason to be this nervous.”

Taylor spoke quietly, more to herself than to Dennis,  “No reason for you, maybe. I’ve got a bit more of a challenge afterwards.”

“What?”  When Taylor gestured at Dennis’s lower body he understood.  “Oh! Taylor you don’t hav-”

“I know I don’t have to,” she interrupted.  “But I want to.”

“Alright,” Dennis said.  He gave his hands a little shake to work off the nerves.  He grinned at Taylor. “Well, I believe I’ve got an interruption to make up for.”

Dennis bent forward and caught one of Taylor’s nipples in his teeth.  She grabbed the back of his head and he felt her fingers dig into his hair as he closed his lips around Taylor’s breast and sucked.

Taylor leaned backwards into the pillows, leaving her in a half-sitting half-lying-down position.  Dennis followed along, his mouth never breaking contact with her body. He kissed his way across her chest until he reached her other breast.

Taylor moaned as she reached down and deftly unpopped the button of her jeans.  

Dennis slowly kissed his way downward, pausing to tongue Taylor’s belly button which earned a giggle from her, and then resumed travelling south.  When he reached her pants he unzipped them and then grabbed a belt loop on each of Taylor’s hips. Dennis glanced up and met Taylor’s eyes, when she nodded he slowly pulled the jeans down her long legs.  Dennis had been tempted to pull her underwear along with the pants, but he didn’t want to rush things. They had all night to enjoy each other.

It took more effort than Dennis expected to get the tight jeans off -  _ maybe there’s a reason she normally wears looser pants, who knew? _ \- but once the task was accomplished Dennis left a trail of kisses up Taylor’s left leg.  As he got further up her thigh, Dennis increased the time between the kisses. When he got to the edge of her panties, Dennis moved to the other thigh and began slowly kissing is way down the leg.

“You bastard,” Taylor groaned.

“What?” Dennis asked as he crawled forward, bringing their heads close together.  “I’m just kissing you, that’s what you wanted, isn’t it?”

Taylor reached down and rubbed a hand the crotch of Dennis’s pants.  When she felt his hardness she gave it a brief squeeze. “I’m  _ so _ going to get you back for all this teasing.  You realize that, right?”

Dennis smirked at his girlfriend.  “I know. But until then, I get to torment you as much as I want.”

“Well, if you’re going to be evil about it…” Taylor trailed off as she quickly undid his pants and shoved them a couple inches down his legs.  She stroked her fingers against his shaft, with only his underwear separating them. She whispered in his ear, “I can be evil too.”

Dennis groaned and rested his head against Taylor’s shoulder.  He began rolling his hips in time to her ministrations. Dennis scraped his teeth against the skin of her neck.  Taylor didn’t like it when he left hickies so he stuck to gentle nibbles and kisses.

Dennis felt the muscles in Taylor’s shoulders move and his pants fell to his knees.   _ Didn’t even notice her doing that, she’s getting good at undressing me.   _ He pulled himself into an upright sitting position and yanked his pants the rest of the way off, tossing them into the pile of growing clothes on the floor.

Dennis placed his hands on Taylor’s hips and then slide them underneath her to grab her butthcheeks and give them each a squeeze.  She giggled at him and then lifted her hips off the bed. The signal was clear. Dennis grabbed the hem of her underwear and slowly pulled it down Taylor’s legs.  After tossing the undergarment aside, Dennis looked at his now naked girlfriend.

Dennis knew that even after two years of being with her, she still had insecurities about her looks, she still worried whether or not he found her attractive.  Right now, with her legs shyly crossed and a blush creeping across her face, Dennis thought she looked beautiful. So he told her.

The blush on Taylor’s face only increased in intensity and spread down her neck.  She had one arm resting against her stomach and the other was raised so that she was nervously biting her index finger.  She looked away, as if there was something interesting happening on the wall to her left.

“You know, I can’t fulfill your request if you’ve got your legs locked together.”

Taylor didn’t turn her head but Dennis saw her look at him out of the corner of her eyes.  She slowly, oh so slowly, uncrossed her legs.

Dennis smiled gently.  “You’re at the halfway point now.  Just a bit more effort and you get the pleasure you’ve been craving.”  He bent down and kissed her knees as she relaxed slightly. “The release that Amy denied you.” She moved her legs slightly apart.  “You get to have me eat you out.” Taylor relented and spread her legs so that he could fit between them. 

Dennis crawled forward on his hands and knees to look at her hidden folds.  It was a sight he had touched on many occasions but never actually gotten a good look at.  Anytime they had fooled around previously, they had pretty much always kept their clothes on.  This was a first for the pair.

As Dennis leaned in he couldn’t help but notice how well groomed Taylor was.  She wasn’t completely shaved nor had she done it in a landing strip or anything, but it had clearly been trimmed down.

_ And I’ve never done a bit of manscaping _ , Dennis thought guiltily.   _ Hope she won’t end up getting hair stuck in her teeth or something...hope  _ **_I_ ** _ won’t end up getting hair stuck in my teeth either. _

Taking the plunge, Dennis ran his tongue up the slit and then planted a light kiss at the top.

_ Hmmm, not sure how I’d describe that but it doesn’t taste bad at least _ .   _ Judging from the fact that Taylor definitely let out a happy sigh when I did that, she enjoyed it.  So let’s continue along those lines. _

Dennis used his left hand to spread Taylor’s folds, exposing her to him, while he inserted a finger from his right hand.  He licked her exposed pussy while curling his finger inside her.

_ And her clit should be right about… _

Taylor let out a gasp and bucked her hips up into Dennis’s face.

_ Note to self, hold her down when doing that _ .   _ Still, don’t overdo it _ .   _ Don’t wanna focus all my time on just that. _

Dennis went with the method he had managed to weasel out of Dean when they had been drinking at one of his previous parties.  If the ABC’s worked on Victoria, they would hopefully work on Taylor.

Dennis started at the bottom, reaching the tip of the A right on Taylor’s clit.  This time, he was ready for her reaction and was able to keep her still so he could continue his oral calligraphy.

When he was halfway through the B, Dennis inserted an additional finger into Taylor’s sex.  He glanced up when he did so and saw Taylor had her eyes closed, her head rested against the pillows.  Her arms were down at her sides, each hand gripping the sheets.

Dennis went back to focusing on getting Taylor off.  He made sure to use both fingers to curl in at Taylor’s G-spot while he used his tongue to draw the C.

Rather than draw the D with his tongue, Dennis decided to trying mixing it up a bit.  He planted kiss after kiss on Tayor’s labia. When he reached her clit, Dennis not only kissed it but gently sucked on the bundle of nerves.

“Dennis,” Taylor gasped out.

He could feel the tremors in her leg muscles.  It was a sign she was getting close.

Abandoning his current strategy, Dennis just went on the attack.  He flicked the tip of his tongue back and forth across Taylor’s nub while quickly thrusting his fingers in and out of her.  He wanted to overwhelm her with stimulation.

“Ah...Dennis...ah...ah...Dennis!” 

Taylor arched her back and held her entire body still for a moment before collapsing backwards and letting out a guttural moan.

Dennis couldn’t help but grin as he crawled up next to her, his upper half leaning against the pile of throw pillows.  He admired the site before him, Taylor was breathing heavily and staring at the ceiling with glazed eyes.

_ I did that.  I made my girlfriend cum with my mouth _ .

Dennis draped an arm across her chest, cupping a breast in his hand.  He settled down next to her and kissed Taylor’s cheek. He was happy to simply cuddle while she came down from her sexual high.

Eventually, Taylor turned her head to look Dennis in the eye.  He smiled at her. She leaned forward and gently kissed him.

When she pulled back, Dennis noticed Taylor was licking her lips.  He couldn’t stop the corners of his mouth from upturning as he asked, “Like how you taste?”

He was expecting to get a punch to the shoulder or a smack upside the head, so Dennis was pleasantly surprised when she shrugged.  “It’s not terrible.”

Dennis chuckled but decided not to voice the obvious potential for a threesome now.  He didn’t want to risk pissing Taylor off and ruining the mood.

Taylor reach up and ran her fingers through his hair.  “Now then, you haven’t made me cum that hard in a while so I think I need to return the favor.”

“You don’t-” He began but Taylor silenced his protests with a kiss.

“We - went - over - this - already - I - know - I - don’t - have - to - I - want - to.”  As Taylor spoke she punctuated each word with a kiss as she slowly worked her way down Dennis’s torso.  She slipped her fingers under the waistband of his underwear but stopped. She looked up at Dennis with a nervous expression on her face.  “You’ll...you’ll tell me if I’m doing badly, right? I know teeth are to be avoided but beyond that…”

Dennis nodded.  “I’ll tell you.”

“Good.” Taylor took a reaffirming breath and then yanked on his underwear, pulling them down past his knees before he even finished blinking.

Once she tossed the underwear off the side of the bed, Taylor began crawling towards Dennis.  The sight of his girlfriend on her hands and knees, looking up at him, was an incredibly erotic image for Dennis.  If he hadn’t already been hard, that alone would have been enough do it.

Dennis sighed happily when Taylor licked his ballsack.  She took his member in her hand and made some minor jerking motions.  She wasn’t trying to get him primed and ready to go off, she was starting gentle, slowly building the mood.

Dennis let out an even happier moan when she took one on his balls in her mouth and gently sucked on it.  It was so warm and wet, relaxing and yet stimulating.

Dennis winced when she sucked a little too hard.  “Ow ow, easy. It was good, don’t need to be too eager on that part of me.”

Taylor released his ball with a pop. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Dennis reassured.  He reached down and ran and through Taylor’s hair.  “It felt  _ really _ good, just...you know, be delicate with me.”

Taylor smirked.  “Delicate, huh? I can do that.”

Taylor continued moving her hand up and down the base of Dennis’s shaft while she opened her mouth and engulfed the head.  He could feel her twirl her tongue around the glans as she slowly pushed more of his cock into her mouth.

While Dennis had been worried about accidentally choking Taylor (or her trying to hard and accidentally choking herself) those thoughts flew out of his mind.  All he could focus on now was the incredible feeling coming from his loins and how he didn’t want it to stop.

Taylor bobbed her head, taking about half of his cock into her mouth, while she used her hand to stroke the remaining half.  Dennis was couldn’t move, couldn’t think. He just wanted Taylor to keep doing exactly what she was doing.

Beyond the occasional groan from Dennis, the only sound in the room was the slurping sound emulating from Taylor.  If he had been more coherent Dennis would have told her how attractive it was, hearing her work that hard to please him.

The heat from Taylor’s mouth, the wetness of her spit, the motion of her head, it was rapidly becoming too much for Dennis to bear.  

“Ta-taylor,” he managed to groan out.  “I’m - getting...ah! Close!”

This only encouraged her as the speed of her motions increased.  Taylor even used her spare hand to fondle his balls as she continued to bob her head on Dennis’s shaft.

Dennis felt the build up, he knew he had only seconds.  He tried to get a word out, a warning, but Taylor was doing too good a job.  He exploded in her mouth. He felt Taylor cough and pull off of him though she continued jerking him off with her hand.  The second rope of his cum shot out and hit the top Taylor’s forehead right at the hairline. The third had much less force and barely left the end of his dick, falling down onto Taylor’s hand and dribbling down onto Dennis’s thigh.

Dennis let out a shuddering gasp of breath.  “That...wow.”

Taylor smiled at him.  “So I did good?”

Dennis nodded.  “You did  _ amazing _ .”

Taylor’s smile morphed into a full grin as she swung her legs off the bed.  When she stood up she looked down at Dennis triumphantly. Dennis quite enjoyed the view.

“Then we can both congratulate ourselves on jobs well done.  But I need to go clean up a bit.” Taylor gestured at her hair with her cum-covered hand.  “Don’t want this drying overnight.”

“When...when you come back can you bring me a washcloth?”  Dennis took a breath. “I don’t want to use any of our clothes to wipe up.”

“Of course.” Taylor bent down and gave Dennis a peck on the lips.  He caught a taste of something but what-

_ Oh, that’s me.  Or possibly my cum.  Is that gross? I mean, she didn’t mind it... _

Dennis watched Taylor’s butt as she walked over to the bathroom door.  It wasn’t the biggest or curivest, but it was Taylor’s, and that made it amazing.

_ God, I came so hard I’m on the verge of falling asleep _ .  Dennis yawned.  _  Did I ever warn her about the bathroom connecting to Dean’s room? _


End file.
